Lust In The WWE
by MysticPhoenix1992
Summary: Matt is dating Mickie James and Jeff is dating Michelle McCool but Mickie falls for Jeff and Jeff can't resist her. On top of that Matt is messing around with Melina.In this crazy situation somebody is going to walk away without a lover. Read to find out!
1. About The Story

I'm back with another story. I noticed that a lot of people reads fics where Matt and Jeff Hardy are the main characters and the stories be good so I decided to make my own story. As you probably know Matt and Jeff are the main characters. They also have girlfriends. Mickie is Matt's girlfriend and Michelle is Jeff girlfriend. The Hardy Boys got everything they could possibly want. A wonderful house, wonderful career, their young, and most importantly two of the most gorgeous women in the WWE. They feel like they are on top of the world but there is a situation.. Actually it's a big situation. Matt and Mickie may be in a relationship but Melina is Matt's woman on the side which Mickie doesn't know about. While all that's happening on Matt, Jeff and Michelle is keeping their relationship on good terms until Mickie jumps in their relationship. What will be the outcome of this story? You have to read Lust In The WWE to find out! Oh yeah forgot to mention that Scott Hall will be in here also along with Shannon Moore and Randy Orton and Vince and Linda will be in it too. Linda is like a mentor to Michelle, Mickie, and Melina. Vince is like a mentor to Randy, Shannon, Matt, Jeff, and Scott. My other stories _Life Goes On, Life Is A Harsh Place To Live In, and Role Play _will still be updated and I'm nowhere near done with any of the stories especially _Life Goes On._ _(Chapter 29 is up for Life Goes On. I updated it twice today.)_ _(The other 2 stories is updated today already.) _Well I hope you enjoy this story. Whenever you get done reading these chapters please leave a review or whenever you read any of my stories. Thank you guys for all the support. The next chapter is the first official chapter so go ahead a read it!


	2. Scott Tells Jeff A Rumor

Matt and Jeff just came from the ring. They had another victory and they were feeling goo. Matt and Jeff high-fived each other and congratulated themselves on a victory against Rey Mysterio and CM Punk. Vince and Linda came from their office and greeted Jeff and Matt.

"Well good job boys. Another victory. Well Matt it looks like its time for you to get on the bus so you can be in Charlotte for ECW."

"Alright boss man. Just let me get my gear together and I'll be on my way to the bus."

"Alright see you Matt."

"See you boss man. See you Linda."

"See you later Matt."

Matt leaves Linda, Jeff, and Vince alone by themselves. Jeff didn't like the fact that Matt was drafted to ECW. Hell he was mad when Matt was drafted to Raw while he was on Raw. Now Jeff was on SmackDown and Matt is on ECW. Jeff has always agreed with Vince when it comes to story lines but this one he really didn't because of the separation from his brother. Linda knew that some of Jeff died when Vince did that but it was for the best. They used to atgue all the time until Vince said he was separating them two apart. Linda knew that this is still haunting Jeff's mind

"Jeff don't think about it so much. You will be alright."

"If you talking about the separation Linda then please don't speak nothing of it. It killed me to separate them and Jeff knows it."

"I knew it killed you Vince but what's done in the past is the past. Time to move on. And speaking of moving on there go Michelle so I'm about to leave you two alone."

"Alright see Jeff."

"See you Linda."

Jeff left and went over to his girl Michelle McCool. She greeted him with a kiss and they both turned around and started walking towards their locker room. They were laughing and talking to one another. This was the only reason why Jeff liked staying on SmackDown. He loved spending time with Michelle. They were in the middle of a conversation when Scott approaches them out of breath. Both Jeff and Michelle looked at Scott to see if he was alright.

"Scott you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No Michelle. I'm fine. I just ran around this damn building looking for Jeff because I couldn't find Matt."

"What's the problem Scott? Why was you looking for me?"

"Did you hear about who was being paired up with who at the hotels for the ECW Superstars?"

"No. We're on Smackdown. Rumors doesn't usually revolve around ECW."

"Well Jeff I suggest you to find some information and quick. Ask Boss Man he would know. Word around here is that Melina is supposed to be paired with Matt tonight to share a hotel room."

Both Jeff and Michelle eyes widen. They looked at each other and then back at Scott. Melina was Michelle friend and all but Melina had a reputation of being a bitch thief which means she still other people's men. Michelle just looked down at the ground and started doing a silent prayer to herself. Jeff instantly pulled his cell phone out his pocket and called Matt. He didn't get an answer so he left a message on Matt's phone and then hung up.

"Have you got in contact with Matt today at all Scott?"

"No Jeff. I thought you knew something about this so I decided to come ask you. Michelle you are Melina's friend right? Have you seen or talked to Melina all day?"

"Yeah I have Scott but when were talking to each other it wasn't about any ECW hotel pairings. We usually talk about clothes and where are the hottest clubs at in the next town WWE is going to. I'll try calling her."

Michelle grabbed her cell phone and called Melina. She didn't get an answer either so she just hung up the phone. Michelle looked at Jeff and Scott and shook her head from side to side.

"I didn't get an answer."

"I don't know Michelle, something is not right. Both Matt and Melina are not answering their phones. They both seemed calm and cheery today. Do you guys think that this was a set up by Melina and Matt just don't know about it?"

"I don't Jeff. Its hard to determine. Melina have her wicked and strange ways of doing her dirt around here. If this was set up by Melina do you guys think Matt will take the bait?"

"Well it depends Michelle. If Mat is still that wild and crazy little kid from some years ago then yeah but if Matt has matured since then no because of his relationship with Mickie."

"I hope he don't take the bait Scott. I hope my brother is smarted than that."

"I hope so too Jeff."

"Well stop talking Scott. If we want to find out the truth we will have to go to Charlotte and be back in Battle Creek for Raw showing so Scott and Randy can be here and no one will know about it."

"Yeah we should go get Randy and Shannon while we at it. It sounds like a plan to me Michelle. Jeff are you coming with us?"

"Of course I am Scott. Michelle could you go and get Randy and Shannon. They should be in their locker rooms and just come and meet us at the parking lot where I parked the car."

"Alright Jeff."

Michelle leaves and then Jeff and Scott ran towards their own locker rooms to get their gear. After they were done packing they both made it to the parking lot at the same time. Jeff loaded his and Michelle gear in the trunk of his black Hummer. Scott put his gear in his Ferrari. After they were done with putting their gear up they seen Mickie James coming towards them. She stopped in front of Jeff and then smiled at him. Mickie loved the way Jeff looks. Its hard to resist him.

"Hey Jeff did Matt leave to go to Charlotte already?"

"Yeah he did are you going to see his match Sunday and Tuesday?"

"Yeah but I'm leaving out until tomorrow. Thank you for the information Jeff. I'll see you around."

Mickie winked her right eye at Jeff and walked away. Scott looked at Mickie and scrunched his face up. He didn't know Mickie was attracted to Jeff.

"I'm glad Michelle didn't see that. I'm also glad that if Matt know about this set up then Mickie won't find about it. At least not today anyway."

"Your right Jeff. That will buy us some time. Not only that I'm glad Michelle didn't see that pass either. Michelle doesn't have any problem with kicking a bitch ass without any regrets."

Michelle, Randy, and Shannon all saw Jeff and Scott waiting for them. Randy and Shannon already knew what was going on so Randy and Shannon decided to ride with Scott and Michelle rode with Jeff. They all got in the cars they were riding in and Jeff took the lead to started to head to Charlotte from L.A. Jeff hopes that Matt doesn't do anything stupid to get his ass in trouble. Jeff is glad that Michelle and his best friends are here to help him and Matt.


	3. Almost Busted

"That was the best sex I ever had from you Matt. You keep it up sweetie."

Not surprising to Melina that Matt have good experience in bed. That's one thing that she loved about Matt. Melina went to the bathroom and started to take a shower. When she was done Matt had got in. After Matt was done showering and getting dressed he noticed that Melina was putting on makeup and fixing her hair. Matt thought in his mind that Melina was going to a club or something which is good by his part. That way nobody will see them together.

"Hanging out with some friends Melina?"

"Yeah for a couple of hours. Kelly said there is some hot club in Charlotte that she thinks we should check out. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Alright baby. You remember what we talked about right?"

"Of course I do. I can't wait to have you all to myself and you can get rid of Mickie. I'm so tired of sharing you with her."

"You won't have to not any longer Melina. She supposed to meet me at the arena. She is coming to see my match tomorrow. When I take her out to dinner I'll call it quits there and I don't care who is at dinner. Like I said don't worry about it. You go have some fun with Kelly. All of this will be over tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too Matt."

They both kiss each other and Melina turns around and walks out the door. She took the back door that leads to the parking lot just in case Jeff or anybody else see her walking by. Matt put Melina's gear in the closet so when Jeff or Mickie comes by to the room they won't see her gear. He closes and locks the door and took the stairs to the lobby. When Matt got to the entrance he saw Scott, Randy, Jeff, Mickie, and Shannon coming inside the building. Matt noticed that Jeff had a very worry look on his face. Jeff was relieved to see Matt in the lobby. He hoped that Matt didn't know anything about this mess about Melina.

"Hey bro. Did you get your room yet?"

"Yeah I did. Hey everybody let's go and get something to eat at the restaurant. I heard this is the best hotel that have the best restaurant."

"That sounds nice Matt but I'm not hungry. I want to go out and hang for a couple of hours. Do you know where Melina went?"

"No but knowing her she probably went to some club. The Divas was talking about going to meet up at a club not far from here. Maybe she went there."

"Thank you Matt. Jeff, I'm taking the car. I'll call you when I'm on my way back here. Let me know the room number when I call."

"Alright Michelle. Have a good time."

Michelle kissed Jeff and walked out the door. Jeff knew that Michelle main reason for leaving was to find and question Melina. He thanked God for having such an outgoing woman like Michelle. The men all went inside the restaurant and in about five minutes they were all seated. Scott could see that Jeff, Randy, and Shannon was scared to start a conversation with Matt about Melina without putting any suspicion on them. Scott drunk a little of his water and began talking to Matt.

"Matt did you noticed that Melina is sharing the same room as you?"

Matt was caught off guard at Scott's question but he kept his cool and remained calm. He wasn't that surprised that Scott knew something. Something always goes around the WWE quickly because people can't keep their mouths close. Matt drunk his water casually and looked Scott in the eye as if he didn't know anything.

"Yeah I noticed that too but I quickly changed the room. I always book my room with Mickie. I have no idea why the people that work here do an error like that. It's not that big of a deal."

Randy knew that Matt was lying. He had to give credit to Matt. Matt was a horrible liar but at least he tried. Randy laughed out loud and everyone was looking at him. Matt began to panick. The way Randy was laughing at him kind of scared him. Randy had a good reputation of being able to figure out who is lying in the WWE just by looking at them.

"What so funny Randy?"

"Matt is funny Shannon. He is lying. Something doesn't add up. How would you know if Melina went to a club or not? Why would you say the situation isn't a big deal? You were banging Melina's brains out before we even got here."

Matt instantly stood up and got angry at Randy. Not the fact that Randy knew what was going on but the fact that Randy would call him out like that in front of everybody. Shannon and Scott pushed Matt back down in his chair just in time because their food had just arrived. The waitress gave them their food and for a couple of minutes nobody didn't say anything for a while. Shannon noticed that Matt didn't answer Randy's question.

"You still didn't answer the question Matt. Did you sleep with Melina?"

"Of course not Shannon."

"Shannon you're an idiot if you believe that crap. I bet you all the money I have ever made in the world that Melina left before we even got here."

"Shut the fuck up Randy! You don't know shit!"

"I do know you fucking Melina! Does anybody at this table believe Matt?"

"I do Randy. He's my brother. I don't think he would do something like that to Mickie."

At first Randy stared at Randy but then he saw Jeff's eyes wink. Randy knew that Jeff was lying just to make Matt feel good. Randy kept his cool and pretended to act like he was still pissed off at Matt. He grabbed some money out his pocket and threw it on the table. He took his plate and walked out the door with it even though he wasn't supposed to. Scott just shook his head and left the table also to get the waitress. He got a carry out package and put his food in it. Scott then put some money on the table and left out the room too. Matt was glad to see that Jeff was on his side. Now he feels better and don't have to worry about the secret coming out until tomorrow.

"Thanks Jeff for having my back."

"No problem. We are brothers. Well its getting late. I'm going to head to my room and go to bed early. Shannon, Vince said that we need to see him tomorrow morning so you should go to bed also."

"I forgot about that Jeff. Thanks for letting me know Jeff. I'll go with you. You going to be alright Matt when we leave you here by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be alright Shannon. See ya'll whenever."

Jeff and Shannon left Matt by himself with his food and drink. Matt inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly. He was so close to getting busted but Matt is starting not to care any more. As long as he is with Melina he could care less what would everyone thinks about him. He laughed to himself quietly and paid the waitress, took the rest of his food, and walked out the restaurant. Shannon, Jeff, Randy, and Scot was all in Scott's room. Everything that happened at the restaurant was planned. They didn't have a lot of information and was hoping that Michelle will bring them some news. Jeff was beginning to feel angry at the situation. Scott noticed this and went to go talk to Jeff.

"Look Jeff if your that concerned about Matt you should go talk to Boss Man. He's our mentor. I'm sure he can give you advice on the situation."

"Yeah. I guess your right Scott. I'm going to talk to him now. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Jeff left the room while the others were still talking to Scott. Jeff hoped that Matt is going to let this situation go before it gets out of hand but the chances of that happening are slim to none. He knows Matt is cheating. The way Matt acts tells it all. Jeff catches the elevator and go up to the tenth floor to talk to Vince.


	4. Michelle Investigates

Michelle was walking down the street looking for any club that was in walking distance. She found one but it looked like a club that men go to see women strip. Michelle looked down the street a little further and saw Melina's long black hair. Michelle started to run and she finally saw Melina along with Kelly. They both paid there way and went inside the club. Michelle did the same thing but kept her distance between her and Melina and Kelly. Melina and Kelly finally got up to the bar and ordered themselves some drinks. The music wasn't really loud like it normally would be in a club so talking to another person wasn't that hard.

"What you been up to Kelly?"

"Nothing Melina. I was going to ask you the same question. Rumors are going around in the WWE saying that Melina and Matt Hardy have been sleeping together for quite sometime now."

Melina smiled when Kelly mentioned this. So it was that obvious. Melina known Kelly for quite sometime and they tell and talk about everything. Melina does the same thing with Michelle but something like this Melina can't tell Michelle. She can end up telling Jeff and Jeff will tell Matt, not that it mattered to Melina because everyone will know the truth tomorrow.

"Can you keep a secret Kelly?"

"You know that everything you tell me I keep to myself. Whatever you are about to tell me will stay with me."

"Okay. I'm really not supposed to say anything but the rumors are true. Matt and I have been seeing each other for almost a year. It was around the same time that him and Mickie had got together. Matt says that he's going to cut Mickie loose and be with me full time. Now I can have him all to myself."

"Melina are you serious? You actually stole Matt right up under Mickie's nose? You know how I feel about you stealing other people's men. That shit is so unlady like but its your life, not mines."

"Exactly. So watch me take Matt away from Mickie just like that."

Melina snapped her fingers when she said like that. Michelle heard everything that was said between Melina and Kelly. Now she knows for a fact that Scott was telling the truth. Michelle walked up to Melina and Kelly and said hi to both of them. She was pretending she didn't hear a word that Melina said to Kelly.

"Hi Kelly and Melina. What are you two up to?"

"Nothing. Just talking and drinking. I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to get my groove on the dance floor. You guys want to join me?"

"Sure Melina. I'll join you. Michelle you coming?"

"Yeah Kelly I'm coming."

Melina, Kelly, and Michelle all made their way to the dance floor and started to dance. They were the main event on the dance floor. All the men was staring and whistling at them. One man tried to dance with Michelle but she glared at the man and he walked away. Michelle may be at a club dancing but her loyalty and body belonged to Jeff. After about 20 minutes of dancing with Melina and Kelly, Michelle decided that it was time for her to go.

"Hey Melina, I'm leaving now. I want to go to bed early so I can make it to the gym in the morning on time with Jeff."

"Alright. I'll see you sometime tomorrow Michelle."

"Okay. See you later Melina. Bye Kelly."

Michelle left the club and started to make her way back to the hotel. She figured that Jeff would be busy so she decided to call Randy and tell him about the info instead. She grabbed her cell phone out her pocket and dialed Randy's number. On the third ring Randy had picked up the phone.

"Hey Michelle."

"Hey Randy. If your not busy I need you to do something for me. I need you to meet me in the hotel lobby as soon as you can. I have some information I need to tell you. If Scott and Shannon is around bring them too."

"Alright Michelle. That's cool. Shannon and Scott is with me now. I'll tell them what is going on and we'll meet you at the lobby."

"Alright. I will see you guys there."

Michelle hung up her phone and continued to walk down the street. After about five minutes of walking she finally made it to the hotel. When Michelle walked in the hotel lobby Randy, Scott, and Shannon were all coming off the elevator. Michelle pointed her finger towards the bench so the four of them can all sit at once. They went to the bench and sat down. Shannon, Randy, and Scott was waiting ti here what Michelle is going to say.

"According to Melina the rumors are true. Melina said that here and Matt have been messing around for almost a year and that was when Matt and Mickie first started dating. Melina also said that Matt said that he will leave Mickie for Melina tomorrow sometime after the ECW show. She also said that both her and Matt don't really care how anybody feel about the situation because she will have Matt to herself."

The fellas was speechless because of what they just heard. This is terrible news to all of them. Melina was a good lay and all but the fact is she isn't a woman that is meant to be in a committed relationship is horrible. Matt may be Michelle's brother in law and she will help him out this situation but Michelle won't make this her top priority. Her top priority is her career, her life, and her relationship with Jeff. That's all that matters to Michelle. Scott thinks the same way as well. He has his own life and issues to deal with and he don't have time to stress over Matt.

"You guys, I think we should help Matt but lets not get carried away with this. I mean I know that Matt is our friend and he's Michelle's brother in law but there is a possibility that won't listen to us."

"I already know that Scott and I agree with you. All we can do is help Matt and pray he makes the right decision."

"I agree with you too Randy. I think we all agree with each other when I say we don't have time to make Matt and Melina our top priority. I just hope that Jeff will get that through his head."

"You are absolutely right Shannon. I like Matt a lot but Jeff is my man. I won't put him under a bus because I'm helping Matt out. By the way where is Jeff?"

"He went to Boss Man's suite. He said he needed a talk from the mentor. You know Vince has always been a mentor to us. I hope Vince can give him some advice."

"I agree with you Scott. Well there's no point of talking about this subject anymore. We should all go to bed. I need to get up in the morning to go to the gym with Jeff. I will talk to you fellas tomorrow."

Michelle gets up and hug everyone before she walks away to go to her room. When she got in her room she took off her clothes, put on her pajamas, and got in the bed. Michelle did a silent prayer that no hell will break loose tomorrow but the chances of that happening will be 0%. Randy and Shannon both said bye to Scott before they went their separate ways to go to bed. When they left Scott had a worrisome conscious on his head.

"I hope that Mickie won't break down and lose control of herself. If she does there is no telling what she might do to anyone or anything."

He silently said that to himself as he went up to his room and went to sleep.


	5. Vince's And Michelle's Advice

_**At Mickie's Hotel Suite**_

Mickie just got done taking a shower. It has been six hours since the last time she talked to Matt. It was 11:00 in L.A. and Charlotte's time is probably the same as L.A. Lately Mickie have been in a mist. She feels a strong attraction with Jeff. Lately she view Jeff as a sexy god but she don't know why. Mickie also noticed that Matt has been distant towards her. The less they communicate with each other the more she feels the relationship they have crumbling into pieces. Mickie was positive that Matt wasn't cheating on her but there is something definitely wrong. What is it? Instead of asking questions in her head, Mickie picked up the phone and dialed Matt's number. She tapped her foot as she patiently waits for an answer. On the fourth ring the phone was answered but instead of hearing Matt's voice she heard heavy breathing. Mickie instantly jumped up and her face frowned.

"Matt are you okay?"

"Yeah baby. I'm fine."

"Then why in the hell are you breathing so hard?"

"I was in the bathroom when I heard the phone ring. I had to run in order to answer it. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to know how my man is doing that's all. Do you know what time is the ECW showing?"

"Yeah. Vince decided to make the showing early so its at six."

"Wow I didn't expect him to do that. Maybe I should just pack up and just drive up there."

"Yeah that would be smart. I can't wait until you get here. Love ya."

"Love you too."

Mickie ended her call with Matt. Something didn't seem right. Matt is always the type of person to take his cell phone everywhere regardless where he's at. She shook the thought out her head and began to pack. When she was done she walked out her room and headed to the parking lot. when she got there she put her bags inside her Chrysler 300. Mickie turned on the ignition and made her way to Charlotte.

**Matt on the other hand was enjoying Melina. Melina knew that Mickie called Matt and she knew that she had to work hard in order to have Matt to herself. She pushed Matt down and got on top of him. She rode his manhood until he came inside of her. Melina sucked Matt's dick until he was dry. If only Mickie knew what her man Matt was doing to Melina every night instead of her.**

_**Vince's Hotel Suite**_

Vince and Linda was going over some paper work regarding ECW and Smackdown show. They both were just about finished before they heard a knock at the door. Linda got up and answered the door to see Jeff. She could tell that Jeff was thinking way too hard and that he was upset.

"Hey Jeff. Come on in."

Jeff came in like he was asked and sat down in the chair. Vince looked up from his papers to see Jeff's facial expression. He could tell that Jeff needed one of those mentor talks. Vince put his papers inside a folder and put them in his suitcase. Linda knew it was time for Vince to give Jeff some advice so she walked up to Vince, kissed him on the lips, and walked out the room closing the door behind her. When Linda left Vince handed Jeff a bottle of water and grabbed can of Pepsi for himself. He sat down and waited for Jeff to talk.

"Where to begin? What will happen if you knew this person that is having sex with someone else but this person already have a girlfriend?"

"Is this person just so happen to be you?"

"No. Its.. Matt."

Vince was shocked at what Jeff just said. He opened his Pepsi and began to drink it. After he stopped he thought carefully what to say to Jeff. Vince finally came up with a conclusion.

"I'm only going to say this once Jeff, so listen carefully. I think its nice that you want to help Matt out of the situation but you and I both know that Matt is a hard-headed person. He barely listen to anybody. Don't make this situation your main priority. You can help and tell Matt out however you want to but in the end Matt is the one person that is going to have to decide who and what he want in his life. This decision he's going to make is up to him, not up to you."

What Vince said was true. Matt will have to decide for himself. All Jeff can do is help him out. Vince knew that Jeff understood what he just said. Vince hated to see Jeff worry about his brother constantly.

"Matt is old enough to know right from wrong. Let matt do whatever he wants. If you keep worrying about Jeff then all you'll do is damage yourself. If you don't know what I'm talking about you'll see what I mean later on in life. Now is there anything else you need to ask me before I go to bed?"

"No Boss Man. Thanks for the advice. I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow. Good night."

Jeff got up and walked out the door. Vince was right. Matt is a man and he can make his own decisions without him. After five minutes Jeff finally made it to his room. He opened the door with his key and walked inside. He had to keep quiet because Michelle was sound asleep. Jeff took off everything accept for his boxers and crawled in the bed with Michelle. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Michelle woke up and looked at Jeff. Michelle knew he was tensed. She kissed him passionately on his lips and Jeff accepted. He knew that Michelle understood what was going on in his mind. After they parted Michelle looked into Jeff's depressed eyes.

"Don't worry about Matt. Sometimes you have to let go. I know that tomorrow is going to be a horrible day. I found out that Matt is going to tell Mickie about Melina tomorrow."

"Really? Damn Matt. Why you got to do that?"

"Is nothing we can really do. We just have to brace ourselves for whatever happens next. Until then just go to sleep."

"This is the reason why I'm with you Michelle. You make me feel better no matter what situation. I'm in."

"That's what I'm here for. Now go to sleep before I pounce you."

Jeff smiled at Michelle and gave her another kiss on the lips. He turned and turned off the lamp. Jeff and Michelle snuggle with each other before going into a deep. Jeff finally had to admit that a lot of shit is going to happen tomorrow and nothing is going to stop it.


	6. All Kinds Of Hell Broke Loose

It was 10:00 in the morning and Randy, Scott, Jeff, Shannon, and Michelle all went to breakfast. After they were done with breakfast they all went to the hotel gym as planned. Jeff and Shannon went to lift some weights in the weight lifting room and Scott, Michelle, and Randy went to the treadmills and startred running at the speed of thirty. After everybody was at a good pace with their treadmills Scott started to talk to Michelle. Although he knew some crap was going to break through toninght he wanted to ask Michelle some questions about the situation.

"Well Michelle, today is the day. How do you feel about the situation? I mean, I know this isn't a main priority in your life right now but you have to feel something on the situation."

"I'm going to make this clear to you and Randy. I honestly don't care what Matt do. This is his life and decision. My main focus is my man Jeff and my life. I can say any hateful word that comes up in my head about Melina and Matt but I'm not God. I can't judge them on their relationship because my relationship isn't perfect either however I can talk as much as I please."

"I agree with you Michelle. I understand where you coming from too Scott but your not God either. I know that out of Michelle, Jeff, Shannon, Matt and me, your the one who is always trying to keep the peace between everybody. That's good and all but that shit don't work. I'm sorry to say that but it don't."

"You may be right Randy."

"What may be right?"

Randy, Michelle, and Scott looked up at Shannon when he made that comment. Jeff came behind him two seconds later and picked Micheele off the treadmill while it was still going. He turned it off and kissed her on her lips. Scott smiled at them and decided to answer Shannon's question.

"Nothing. We were just making small talk that's all. I heard that this place have a inside swimming pool. Do you guys want to fill swimming in as part as our workout?"

Everybody said yeah. Randy and Scott turned off their treadmills and they all headed to the swimming pool.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Later on that day at the ECW's showing (5:00 p.m)**_

Matt was headind towards Vince's and Linda's office. Vince called a surprise meeting to speak with Matt personally. If Matt didn't know Jeff like the back of his hand he would think that Jeff went and told Vince what's going on between him and Melina. Now Matt had to endure and listen to Vince go on and on about the choices and consequences in life like Vince was his father. Matt understood that Vince was his mentor and everything but sometimes Vince take it over-the-top with some situations. Matt got to his office and knocked on the door.

"Hey Matt! How's are ECW Champion doing tonight?"

"I'm doing fine Boss Lady. Where's Boss Man at? He told me he wanted to see me as soon as I got my gear on for tonight's show."

"Oh. He's right here."

Linda let Matt come in the door and she closed it behind him. Linda lead Matt to where Vince was at. He had just got done ending a important phone call when Linda and Matt came up to him. Vince got up and thanked Linda and kissed her on the lips before she grabbed herself a Sierra Mist and left the office. Vince pointed to a chair in front of his desk to indicate that Matt should sit down right there. Vince took a sip from his bottle of water before he talked to Matt.

"I know that you may have your suspicions about Jeff. He came and told me some things that may upset you because I know that its upsetting to me."

"Boss Man, if you are talking about me and Melina then I don't want to hear it, no disrespect to you though. I'm a grown ass man and I make my own decisions. I would appreciate it if people would just let me live my life."

Vince understood what Matt was coming from. When your a champion, making good money, and have as much beautiful women as you want, you feel your on top of the world. When you get in that stage can't nobody tell you anything. Vince know about it because he went through the same thing. He decided in his head that Matt will have to find out for himself.

"Fine then Matt. Do whatever you want but if something bad happens to you in the future just blame it on yourself and nobody else."

"Thank you Boss Man."

Matt got up and walked out the door leaving Vince disappointed in him. After about five minutes of walking the hall Matt finally made it to the pit. Jeff had just walked to the pit when he saw Matt. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds. Jeff knew he stepped out of line for dipping into Matt's business. Matt knew that Jeff cared but he had to understand that Jeff need to lay off of his life. It was time to let Jeff what he felt.

"I know you know about me and Melina and I just want to say don't worry about it. Let whatever happens tonight happens."

"Fine Matt. I just hope you know what you are doing."

They stared at each other for a couple more moments letting each other know that they understood each other and their point of views. Their concentration was broken by Michelle running away from Scott, Randy, and Shannon. The three of them were laughing and was out of breath. Scott finally caught his breath and started talking.

"Damn you run fast Michelle. You were supposed to be "it" by now?"

"You're right Scott. I've been "it" for the longest."

"Quit your whinning Shannon! I'll be "it".

"Alright Michelle. That's cool. Now you have to chase us!"

"Hold the hell on Randy. Please tell me that you four is not playing "Tag"?"

"We most certainly are Matt. Care to join us.?"

"No I'm fine Randy. I'm waiting on Jimmie so he can interview me for my promo of being champ."

"You want to join us baby?"

"Maybe later Michelle sweetie."

"Alright fine. More fun for us later on."

Everybody started laughing. Just then Jimmie had entered the pit along with Vince, Linda, and Mickie. Mickie ran up to Matt and kissed him on the lips in front of everybody. She was happy to see her man. She can finally have all of him later on tonight. Mickie finally stopped kissing Matt and looked into his eyes. They were full of lust and that just made Mickie light up inside and she smiled at him. Matt noticed Mickie saw the lust in his eyes and he smiled back. Just because there was lust in his eyes that doesn't mean it was meant for Mickie. Jimmie cleared his throat so Matt and everyone else would look in his direction.

"Whenever you are ready Matt we can get this interview going."

"I'm ready."

"Alright I need everyone to clear including you Mickie. Ecw goes live in two minutes. Jimmie make sure that the camera is on you and Matt. Follow the script we gave you and you'll be fine. Matt just answer the question as the Matt Hardy in the ring would answer it."

"You got it Boss Man."

"Alright baby. Do your best and don't waste all your energy in the ring because I want all of you later on tonight. So be prepared."

"You are the one who should get prepared Mickie."

Mickie smiled at Matt and kissed him again before she walked over to where Michelle was standing. Jeff was thinking in his mind that if only Mickie had a clue of what's going on in Matt's head she wouldn't be saying that. Everyone stood back as the camera started to play and the crowd saw Matt being intervied and they started screaming to the top of their lungs. Everyone was too busy looking at Matt that they didn't see Melina at the other side of the pit but Michelle. She nudged Jeff in the side of his ribs and tilted her head towards Melina. Jeff eyes grew twice the size they already were. All he could thing of was oh shit. As soon as the crowd calmed down a little bit Jimmie started talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen here joining me tonight is the ECW Champion Matt Hardy. Matt, at three weeks from now you will have to face the winner of a triple threat match tonight. Are you concerened about who you will face in three weeks?"

"No not at all Jimmie. I have nothing to fear. Any man that steps in my way and try to take my belt away from me will have a serious problem. So whoever this person is can-

"No one can take nothing from you baby."

As soon as Melina said that she walked up to Matt and kissed him on the lips in front of everybody. She wasn't aware that Mickie was standing right there. The crowd started whisling and Vince, Linda, Randy, Michelle, Scott, Shannon, and Mickie had there mouths hung open. Jimmie was looking at Vince for a signal because he knew that this wasn't supposed to happen because it wasn't part of the script. Mickie instantly caught an attitude and her blood started to boil. She don't know what came over her but she ran up to Melina and started pounding her face.

"Oh shit!! Cut the damn camera off! Right now! Right now dammit!"

The camera man hurridly tried to turn it off but he couldn't because the off button was jammed. The crowd was chanting Mickie's name as she was beating Melina up. She threw Melina into a pop machine and then into a wall and Melina hit the floor. Melina somehow managed to swing aimlessly into the air and slapped Mickie in the face. Mickie held her face for a couple of seconds and jumped on Melina and started pounding her head in again. Matt grabbed Mickie trying to pull her off of Melina while everyone else just stood there espeacially Jeff. Matt wanted him out of his business so Jeff listened and laid off. Mickie couldn't get out of Matt's grasped so she bit him and Matt let go. Mickie turned around and punched Matt in his nose. She had so much rage and hate towards Matt.

"I can't believe you Matt! What the fuck is your problem!? How dare you do this to me in front of the entire company and our fans!? You know what, FUCK YOU! I hate your fucking guts!"

Mickie went over to Melina and gave her a good kick in her stomach and then she went back to Matt and slapped him in his face. After all that happened the crowd was talking amoung themselves and trying to figure out was scripted or not. Matt looked at everybody in shock. He can't believe they just stood there. Jeff knew what Matt was thinking so he stepped up and got in Matt's face so him and the fans can hear what he got to say.

"You got what you wanted. Don't say I never tried to help you when this shit bite you in the ass."

Jeff walked out and Randy, Scott, Shannon, and Michelle all walked behind him to see if he was okay.


	7. Calming Matt & Mickie Down

Mickie was just smashing anything that was in her path. The producers of ECW was looking at her like she was crazy. Mickie was so pissed off at Matt she didn't know what to do. Jeff, Scott, Michelle, Shannon, and Randy was all following Mickie. They finally caught up with her and Jeff blocked her path so she wouldn't continue walking. He saw the rage and sorrow in Mickie's eyes. All Jeff could do was look at her with sympathy.

"Look Mickie, I'm sorry my brother did this to you but smashing shit isn't going to solve all of your problems. You have to be clam and think straight before you do something reckless."

"No Jeff! What I did to do is beat the living shit out of Melina some more! Maybe that will make me feel better."

"Mickie I know you're hurt but calm down."

"I can't calm down Michelle. Matt took my heart, stomped on it, and left it there to bleed! I can't be calm about it!"

Mickie was on the verge of breaking down and crying in front of everybody but she wouldn't allow herself to it. She had pride in herself and she will not turn into an emotional wreck. Mickie got herself together and told Jeff she was alright and let her pass. Before she had the chance to walk away Vince and Linda came up behind Shannon. Shannon had a look at said "oh shit! Bossman is here!" Vince was pissed off and Linda was worried about Mickie.

"Mickie what the hell was that all about?"

"Vince, Melina kissed my man in front of my eyes! You can't expect me to stand there and do nothing!"

"I understand that you're angry and upset but know you injured Melina badly! Now I have to come up with a different storyline to keep the audience guessing!"

"Do what you want to do Vince! I'm going to the hotel and I will talk to all of you later!"

Before Vince could argue back with her, Mickie stormed off and walked out of the arena. Linda looked at Vince like he was crazy. Why in the hell was Vince pissed off at Mickie for kicking Melina's ass? The way Linda looked at it Melina deserved the ass whopping. She shook head towards Vince and walked off while dialing a number on her cell phone to call Mickie and talk to her. Michelle, Vince, Shannon, Scott, Jeff, and Randy all stood in a circle looking at one another. Vince gave a deep sigh and started talking to Jeff.

"So this is the result huh? I knew that it was going to be bad but I didn't relize that it was going to be that bad. I need all of you to do me a favor especially you Jeff. You, Randy, Scott, and Shannon go and talk to Matt. Michelle I need you to find Mickie and go talk to her. I need these two as calm as possible."

"Alright Bossman. Whatever you say come on guys. Michelle call me to let me know you are alright."

After Jeff said that to Michelle him, Randy, Scott, and Shannon all left Michelle and Vince to go search for Matt. As Jeff walked away a little tear came out of Michelle's right eye. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Talking about a situation like this is one thing but having something this big unfold in front of her eyes is another thing. Michelle sniffed softly but Vince was still able to hear it. He patted her on the shoulder and wiped the tear away from her cheek.

"It'll be alright Michelle."

"I hope your right Bossman."

* * *

After 20 minutes had passed Jeff was starting to give up hope. They've been looking for Matt for awhile now and found no luck. Jeff finally stopped dead in his tracks and that caused Randy to walk right into him. Randy said he was sorry but when Jeff didn't respond he knew that Jeff was really depressed. Randy looked back at Scott and Shannon for help but they on;y had dumfounded facial expressions on their face. Randy looked back at Jeff.

"Jeff don't stress. We all knew this was going to happen so I don't understand why this is such a big shock to you."

"I know but its hard to accept the fact that Matt caused all this trouble. I don't even know who Matt is anymore."

"I'm the same brother you always had ever since we were in diapers."

Everybody turned around to see Matt coming from the other hallway. Matt bumped pass Scott and Shannon and then Randy. Matt stood face to face with his brother Jeff. They both stared each other down and neither one of them blinked or moved. Randy took a couple of steps back to let Matt and Jeff handle this on their own. After a few more minutes of silenece Jeff finally talked.

"So this is what you wanted?"

"Yes and No. I wanted Melina but I didn't want this fight to go down. Jeff I understand that you are concerned but this is what I want to do. Why are you so high maintenence about this?"

"Because what you are doing is wrong."

"But you can't do anything about it Jeffy. I was bored with Mickie and Melina gives me that spark is need. Now Melina is my woman. You either live with it or just stay the fuck out of my life."

Jeff was about to say something but Matt walked off. Jeff was so shocked that Matt would have the audacity to say that to him. He knew that having Melina as a sister in law was a very bad thing but he knew he couldn't live with it. Maybe it was best for Jeff to stay out of Matt's life. Scott walked up to Jeff and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Jeff. Matt will get what's coming to him."

"Scott's right. Like the saying goes "You reap what you sow"."

"I hope you're right Shannon. My brother is doing too much devious shit around here."

* * *

Michelle finally caught up to Mickie. Mickie was still breaking anything that was in her way. Both Mickie and Michelle was out the entrance door when Michelle pulled Mickie back. Mickie had rage in her eyes when she looked at Michelle. Mickie finally stopped and wiped the tear that was about to drop down onto her cheeks. Michelle put both her hands on her shoulders and started talking to Mickie.

"Calm down Mickie. Just be cool. Don't let this get to you. There is plenty more men out here in the world."

"I know it is. Matt and I are threw. I can't believe he would do something like this to me."

"I can."

Mickie looked at Michelle suspiciosly. Michelle put her head slightly to the ground. It finally clicked in Mickie's head that Michelle knew something about this the whole entire time.

"So you knew?"

"Yeah I did. I got information from Melina at the club last night but she didn't see me. I over heard her and Kell's conversation. I hope you understand why I didn't tell you about this earlier."

"I do. Thanks for calming me down. Well, I'm offically single now. Time for me to look for a new man."

"That's the spirit Mickie. Well I'll see you later."

Michelle and Mickie went thier seperate ways. Mickie got in her car and drove off to the hotel. Michelle went back inside the arena and dialed Jeff's number.


	8. Sex And Lust

Matt walked down the hallway towards the emergency room where Melina was at. mAfter the encounterment with Jeff, Matt was angry all oner agian. He couldn't believe Jeff had the audacity to judge him about what he is doing in his life. Matt shook the thoughts out of his mind and he finally reached the WWE emergency room. He walked in to see that Nurse Betty was putting the finishing touches to Melina's left cheek. When she was done she turned around and looked at Matt. She shook her head side to side because of the way Matt's face was looking. He he a big red mark on his face from the slap Mickie had given him. Nurse Betty touched the red mark and Matt winced in pain. She knew that it was a bruise and it will be on his cheek for a few days.

"How is Melina feeling Betty?"

"She is hurt but she will be fine. I heard what happened from Bill the camera guy. You should be careful what you are doing in your personal life. In the meantime you should make sure Melina takes it easy on that left leg. From the knee down there is a broken calf bone. The sheets on the bed have been washed. Vince told me to tell you that you can sleep in here woth Melina tonight but he want to see you in his office tomorrow morning. Have a good night Matt."

"You have a good night too Nurse Betty."

Betty nodded and then she walked out of the room. Matt walked up close to Melina and sat down in the chair next to her bed. She turned her head and smiled at him. Matt kissed Melina on the lips then held her hand. Melina smiled even more when Matt done that.

"How you feeling baby girl?"

"I feel like a semi-truck just ran me over and then a train came by and ran me over some more. Man, I have a major headache. When I see Mickie again I'm going to beat the living shit out of her."

"Don't worry about her. She is nothing now but a shattered little girl. She is nothing more than a faint memory in the past. Lets work on us now."

"Okay. I like that idea."

Melina got up and kissed Matt on the lips lustfully. Matt accepted instantly and he grew horny right there at that moment. He placed Melina's right hand on his coak so she can massage it. Matt wrapped Melina's legs around his waist and then lifted her up from the hospital bed. Matt lead their bodies to the queen size bed that Betty was talking about. He laid Melina on the bed and flipped her body over. Matt took off Melina's pants with one quick motion and was already inside of her before she could even look at him. He was thrusting himself into Melina very hard, not that Melina minded. She always like rough sex.

"Rougher Matt! Go harder!"

Matt quickened his pace a little. That caused Melina to whimper but low because although they was in a room they were still at the arena. Matt withdrew from Melina's ass and flipped her over again. He greedily went inside of Melina's already pussy without asking. She wrapped her legs around Matt's waist so she could eliminat some of the pain she was getting from Matt. He was on the verge of climaxing until Melina came first and she sreamed to the top of her put his hand over her mouth so Melina wouldn't be so loud. He finally came inside of her and collapsed onto her. Melina pushed Matt out of her and then got up and went into the small bathroom.

"How you feeling Melina?"

"I feel so much better now. Thank you for treating my wounds Doctor Matt."

"Anytime sweetheart."

Matt got up and went into the shower with Melina. They did love making number two in the shower. Once they were done washing up they both went back to the bed. Matt kissed Melina on the lips before drifting off to sleep however Melina didn't go to sleep. She went to her bag that contained her gear and grabbed her cell phone out of it. She dialed a number then went inside the bathroom On the fourth ring someone answered the phone. Melina instantly grew happy at the deep sleeply voice on the other end of the phone. She spoke quietly so Matt wouldn't wake up.

"Hello? Melina its you?"

"Hey. Sorry to wake you."

"Its not a problem. So I hope you have good news for me."

"You know I do. Phase One is complete. Everything is going according to plan."

_**Who was it? Well guess what? I'm not telling! You'll find out later on in the story. I promise you but it will be like in the middle of the story.**_


	9. The Old Jeff Is Back!

Jeff and Michelle was in their locker rooms putting up the remainings of their clothes. They told Shannon, Randy, and Scot to come over to their locker room to play Poker. Michelle was the oe who suggested it. Michelle was the type of person who likes to keep less drama out of her life as much as possible. Michelle felt that if Jeff was around his friends laughing and talking he would feel a little better about the situation. There was a knock on the door and Jeff opened it. He was greeted by Shannon, Randy, and Scott. They all hugged Michelle and Randy placed the Poker set on the table. Scott saw that Jeff was still kind of depressed over what had happened.

"Don't worry about it Jeff. It's Matt's fault not ours. You only have one live to live so I hope you live it because Matt sure is living his."

"I know Scott but can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Out of all of us you are the one who is alwaya so damn positive! Learn how to be negative sometimes!"

Everybody laughed at Jeff. Michelle was happy to see that Jeff is shaking some of his depreddion out of him. She went over to Jeff and kissed him on the lips and hugged him.

"I'm glad your at least laughing."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Well all I know is I came over here to play some Poker and whoop Jeff's ass in it. Enough with this happy shit! Come get this ass whooping like a man Jeff!"

"You're on Randy!"

After 10 minutes of gameplay things were really heated. Scott was kicked out first. He went over to the couch and fell asleep. Michelle didn't do any better. She was out on the next hand. It was now between Shannon, Randy, and Jeff. It was Shannon turn to play so he looked at his hand. He frowned at it slightly then looked at his money. He only had a fifty dollar bill and that wasn't going to get him very far. Shannon said forget it and went all in. Randy looked at his two cards and smiled. He looked over at Shannon who was still frowning.

"Looks like you have a bullshit hand there Shannon. I'll tell you what. I'll go all in just for the fun of it to make the game more interesting. Jeff what you going to do?"

"Quit. This looks interesting with just you two. To make it more interesting I'll put all my money in the pot. Whoever wins will win the money however there's a twist. Whoever loses have to pull a prank off on Sleeping Beauty right over there on the couch."

Jeff pointed to Scott over on the couch. He was in a good sleep because he started to snore very loud. Michelle giggled. She would have usually opposed of this behavior but this was an oppurtunity of a lifetime and she don't want to miss that. She got up from her seat and sat in Jeff's lap. She wanted a front row seat on the action. Randy liked the idea

"I'm with the deal. What about you Shannon? Are you in or are you out?"

"I'm in."

Jeff grabbed the rest of the cards a dealt them like a real Poker player would. He put the five cards next to each other. The first two cards were Nines. The thrid one was an Ace of Spade and the other two cards were Kings of Spade and Diamond. Randy's smile grew even bigger. He was more than confident that his hand was going to beat Shannons hand for sure.

"Well here's my hand."

Randy flipped over a King of Hearts and an Ace of Hearts. With the two kings and Ace already on the table, Randy had a Full House. Michelle did a whitsle meaning that was a good hand. It was Shannon's turn to reveal what he had in his hand. Shannon frowned even more. Randy knew that look. That look meant Shannon didn't have anything.

"Well Shannon don't you feel sorry?"

"Yeah I feel sorry......... for you!"

Shannon flipped over the other two Nines. Jeff and Michelle whitsled. Shannon had a Four of a Kind and that beats a Full House. Shannon started laughing along with Jeff and Michelle. Randy had his month hung open. Shannon usually suck at Poker. Luck was on his side today.

"Looks like you have to pull the major prank on Scott."

"You got lucky. That's all. What do I have to do?"

Everyone was in silence for a moment. Jeff finally came up with a solution. He made Michelle get off his lap and then he jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Randy, Shannon, and Michelle was waiting to see what Jeff was up to. Jeff finally came out of the bathroom with a pair of scissors in his hand. Michelle starting shaking her.

"I hope your not thinking about making Randy cut Scott 's hair off!?"

"You're thinking right Michelle."

Randy instantly jumped up.

"I'm not cutting his hair!"

"It's just hair. It'll grow back."

"Randy you acting like a pussy right about now. You lost against me so you have to keep your end of the deal."

"Hell to the no!"

"Fine then I'll it."

Jeff walked quitely towards Scott with Michelle, Randy, and Shannon behind him. He carefully grabbed some of Scott's hair and gently started cutting. Michelle started laughing instantly so she had to get away from Jeff before she blew his cover. Randy and Shannon started giggling too. Jeff was cutting a S in Scott's hair. Jeff turned and saw two rubberbands on the Poker table. He grabbed them and then he gently grabbed Scott's hair again. Jeff put two ponytails in Scott's hair to make him look like a four year old girl. That made Shannon and Randy laugh even harder. They backed away from Jeff too and stood next to Michelle. Jeff was about to put the finishing touches on Scott's hair when another knock was on the door. Michelle opened the door and told Edge to come in quietly because Jeff was doin something.

"Hey Michelle, Randy, Shannon and Je- WHAT THE FUCK!!!!?"

Scott's eyes instantly flew open and then he looked at Jeff. The scissors was still in Jeff's hand. Scott looked down at the ground and saw that some of his hair was cut. Scott instantly got pissed.

"I'm giving you a head start Jeff. Counting 10-9-8-7......"

Jeff instantly ran out the door and once Scott reached 0 he ran out too. Michelle, Randy, Shannon, and Edge was all laughing really hard.

"What brings you down here Edge?"

"I heard what happened and I wanted to see if Jeff was alright. That's all Michelle."

"Well as you can see he's doing fine."

Edge walked into the hallway and shouted:

"Yeah I know! Looks like we got the old Jeff back in action!!!"


	10. What Is Going On?

Jeff was running down the hallway screaming to the top of his lungs while Scott was chasing him throughout the hallway. Jeff hoped that by him screaming it will make Scott laugh but that hasn't happened yet. Scott was pissed off in a good way. Wrestlers saw him chase Jeff and they had to take a second look because of his hair. Scott was close enough to Jeff so he speared him into some boxes that was on the ground. They both wrestled playfully while laughing out loud.

"You bastard although I must admit that was a good prank!"

"Thanks. I was screaming hoping you would laugh so hard that you couldn't run anymore. Besides this is payback from last year when you toothpaste on my face instead of face paint."

"I know it is that's why I'm not kicking your ass seriously."

They both laughed and helped each other up off the floor. Jeff and Scott started walking back to the locker room. They started making small talk about the prank.

"If it wasn't for Adam I would've gotten away with it. What the hell did he wanted anyways?"

"To make sure you were alright about the whole entire Matt situation."

Jeff fell silent at the mention of Matt's name. Scott was silent also and they stayed that way until they got to the locker room. When they walked inside Michelle was crying uncontrollaby. Randy and Shannon was trying to encourage Michelle to calm down. Jeff instantly ran up to Michelle and picked her up from the ground and held her in his arms. Scott was very confused. While Jeff comforted Michelle Scott had went to Shannon and Randy to ask what happened.

"What happened Randy?"

"A phone call that went wrong."

"Huh?"

"You have to ask Michelle.....that is....if she want to tell you. She wouldn't even tell me or Randy."

Scott walked up to Jeff and Michelle. Michelle broke Jeff's embrace to look at a worried Scott.

"Michelle, what is going on?"

"We.. we need to....to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"I don't want to talk about it Jeff. We just need to go! I'll drive!"

Before Scott, Jeff, Randy, and Shannon could stop her Michelle ran out the door still crying. The four men all looked at each other confused. They all must have been thinking the same thing because the four of them ran out the locker room and headed straight for Vince's office. Jeff went inside the office without even knocking. Vince looked up from his papers. He was pissed off that Jeff just barged into his office without permission. He took off his reading glassess and then got up out of his seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Vince something is wrong. Michelle was crying about some phone conversation and then just left! I'm worried about her. Did you hear anything about anyone being injured or something?"

"No."

Linda came into the office with a panick look on her face. Shannon, Scott, and Randy instantly grabbed her a placed her on the couch. Vince ran up to his wife trying to help Scott, Randy, and Shannon calm Linda down. Her eyes were blood shot red and she was crying uncontrollably.

"Linda sweetie what's wrong!?"

"Vince we need to get to a hospital and quick!"

"Why?! What for?"

"We just need to go now!"

As soon as Linda said that Adam came in the office. He was breathing heavily. He walked up to Vince and started trying to talk to him. Vince couldn't understand a word Adam was saying because he had a hard time breathing. Vince just shook his head to let Adam know that there was no need to explain. Jeff was getting more and more worried. What the hell was going? Jeff got up and instantly ran in the parking lot. Vince got up also and grabbed his phone off his desk. He quickly dialed a number and began speaking to a limo driver.

"There has been an emergency! Bring the limo up at the front of the arena now!"

Vince hung up the phone and told everyone to meet him at the front of the arena. Everybody went to the front like they were told and waited for the limo to arrive. The limo came and everyone had climbed in. Linda told the driver were the hospital was at and the driver drove off. The ride to the hospital was very uncomfortable. Linda was still slighty crying. Scott, Randy, and Shannon was looking at each other all confused. Adam was just mumbling to himself "I can't believe it." over and over again. After ten minutes of misery Vince, Linda, Adam, Scott, Shannon, and Randy all got out of the car. When they all got into the lobby Jeff was nowhere in sight. Vince went up to the reciptionist that was sitting behind the desk.

"Excuse me ma'am. Have you seen a young man with different colors in his hair come by here?"

The lady thought for a moment before answering Vince's question. She then grabbed some papers on her right side to look at them.

"Yeah...was his name by any chance Jeffery Nero?"

"Yeah that's him."

"He's in room 300. Its on the this floor and it's in the emergency department."

"Thank you."

Vince went back to everyone else and told them the information. Everyone followed Vince. After going around in circles for about five minutes Vince finally found the room. Before Vince could even walk into the room Michelle came out with a blank face. Linda instantly ran up to Michelle to ask her what is going on.

"What's going on Michelle?"

The tears started pouring down on Michelle's face. She couldn't even answer Linda's question. Scott started rubbing Michelle's back to comfort her. Vince was telling Michelle it's going to be okay. Instead of putting more stress on Michelle, Vince told everyone to just come in the room. When everyone came in the room they saw Jeff throwing things on the ground. He was punching holes into the wall and he was also bleeding from his knuckles. Linda wasn't understanding what was going on. She walked a little closer to see who was in the bed. She nearly fainted when she saw Matt on a breathing machine bleeding to death.

**_Well I've updated and I'm back as you can see! Sorry if I left a cliffhanger by not telling you guys what happened to Matt but you'll find out in the next chapters. My other three stories will be updated today but it'll be later on today. I need to kick my brother's ass in Mortal Kombat V.S. DC make the situation worse it's my game on my Playstation 3. He's been kicking my ass all day yesterday. After that I'm going to whoop my cousin, brother, daddy, and step mother in some American Idol on my Playstation 3. WHAT?! I can sing.....I'm just a little off when it comes to high notes!_**


	11. Something Is Fishy

"What the fuck!? Why is Matt laying in a hospital bed!!"

Jeff wasn't understanding life right about now. Just a few minutes ago his brother had did some devious shit and now he's laying in a hospital bed on a breathing machine. Michelle cried harder when Jeff was losing control. Linda did fall on the floor when she saw Matt laying there. Vince picked her up and carried her to the chair that was next to Matt's bed. Scoot and Randy didn't know what the hell to do. All they could do was look at everybody's agony. The nurse had came into the room with some papers and clipboard in her hands. She checked on Matt's temperature. When she was done she looked at Jeff and his bloody knuckles.

"Sir are your knuckles okay?"

"Yeah there're fine. What I want to know is what is wrong with my brother! Why is he laying here!?"

The nurse looked at everyone. They made a little circle around the nurse. They were very desperate for answers to their question.

"Sir Matthew have been in a terrible car accident. A local person saw that his car was flipped upside down. The person called 911 when he saw Matthew. He was instantly rushed to emergency but...."

"But what!? Is my brother okay!?"

"Sir I don't think he's going to make it. He have a lot of broken ribs and eternal bleeding. His car did a lot of damage to him but don't be discouraged I could be wrong. There is a 15% chance he will live-

"15%!? Woman is you out of your fucking mind this is my brother we're talking about!!!"

"Jeff calm down!!"

"I can't Bossman!"

The nurse took Jeff's meltdown as a sign to get the fuck out of the room. Michelle went over to Matt and silently talking to him. Linda was crying softly to herself. Shannon tapped Randy's and Scott's shoulder and told them quietly to come out in the hallway so they can talk. When they were out of eyesight and earshot Shannon began to speak.

"I don't know about you guys but something isn't right. It's fishy to me. A couple of minutes ago we all saw Jeff. Now all of a sudden he's in a hospital? I think that this is intentional. This was meant to happen to Matt. Someone set him up for failure."

"The only person that will fit into this equation is Melina."

"I don't think so Randy. For 1 Melina and Matt is an item and for 2 someone smart will have to have pulled this off. I mean let's be honest. Melina isn't bright at all."

Shannon and Randy agreed with Scott. He was telling the truth.

"Back to the subject I don't know who else wouls have did this.....Hold the fuck up! You guys don't think that Mickie had something to do with this do you?"

Scott and Randy thought for a moment what Shannon had just said. What he said does makes sense. The rage that Mickie had towards Matt and Melina could be motive for her to kill Matt. Randy seemed to figure out that he was thinking the same thing as Shannon and Scott was thinking.

"I don't think that Mickie did it. I mean she's smart but I don't think Mickie is capable of hurting anyone that badly let alone kill them."

"Well I don't have a clue. All I know is that someone did this on purpose."

Scott's sentence was cut off when he saw Melina at the front counter. Shannon and Randy turned around to see Melina also. Their blood started to boil within seconds. Melina went inside of the room. Shannon waved Randy and Scoot to come on so they could eavesdrop on what Meina got to say about the situation. When they went back inside Melina was kneeling on Matt's chest

"Matt! Matt! Please baby wake up! I need you! Please wake up!"

I fJeff was an asshole he knocked the living shit out of Melina. She's pretending to care for Matt but in reality she don't Something doesn't seem right with Melina. All eyes were on the door when Mickie came in the room. Vince and Linda sensed drama when Melina and Mickie locked eyes with one another. Linda and Vince told Jeff, Shanonn, Scott, and Rady they were leaving. Once Vince and Linda left the room was filled with Mickie and Melina arguing.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? You have the nerve to show your face after what you did!? Haven't you ruined my life enough already!?"

"Whatever Mickie! I'm checking on my man Matt! I'm concered about you!"

"Both of you stop! Matt is dying and all you guys can think about is be down each other's thoart!?"

Micheele was tired of the bickering between Melina and Mickie. She understood that the situation was fucked up but did they really have to bring that shit here in the hospital? The room fell silent sfter Michelle suted up Mickie and Melina. Mickie was wondering why the hell she was here in the first place but then again her heart remained with Matt still after the fact that he cheated on her with Melina. She went over to Matt and looked down at him.

"Although I hate your guts I'm still here for you. I hope you get well soon. I thought I was going to come here at this hospital in more rage than I have ever felt in my life but it's strange. All I have is smypathy for you. Get well soon Matt."

Mickie rubbed his arm before turning around and walking out the door. Jeff touched his brother hand before walking out the door to get some blankets and pillows. Michelle and him had decided to spend the night at the hospital with Matt. Shannon, Randy, and Scott told Michelle that they were leaving and they was going to come back first thing in the morning. Michelle hugged and kissed them good bye. Michelle was going to ask Melina to leave but the nurse had called Michelle out to the hallway. Melina looked at the nurse and Michelle then back at Matt. She at him in agony and pain.

"I hope you get well soon too Matt. I want to see the look on your face when I destroy you. I will have to talk to my accomplice. My good friend did this to you and it wasn't suppossed to happen. It was a speed bump but I manage to get over it. Phase 2 is complete."

With that said Melina kissed Matt's forehead and walked out the and Jeff came back in the room and got cozy in the spare bed next to Matt' looked at her boyfriend one last time before he drifted off to sleep. As Melina was walking down the hall she called her good friend up.

**_There it is you guys. Well let me stop chit-chatting and update Life Is A Harsh Place To Live In. I'm behind on my schedule! By the way please read and leave a review. Thank you to everyone for all the support so far! Expect an update for Life Is A Harsh Place To Live In in the next 45 minutes!_**


	12. Drama & Set Ups Not Agian!

It has been five months since the accident. Jeff and Michelle was now in the hospital still looking down at Matt. He did improve over time. He's able to breath on his own and he can feel pain in his body again but he barely wakes up. The only time when Matt wakes up is when he is eating and when he have to go to the bathroom. The nurse told Jeff and Michelle it was good for him to sleep because most of his energy was drained from the accident. Jeff and Michelle was playing Taboo. They started bringing games to the hospital when the nurse told them they could. Michelle was describing a certain drink on her card.

"Okay. It's bad if you drink too much of it and its called a Apple-"

"Martini!"

Jeff managed to get the answer out before his time was up. He have been kicking Michelle's ass in this game all day. You would think she would've gave up by now. Jeff was 36-0 to Michelle's 0-36. Michelle finally gave up and started to put the game and cards back into the box. When she was done there was a knock on the door. Jeff told whoever it was to come in. Randy, Scott, Shannon, Vince and Linda came in. Linda placed flowers next to Matt's bed

"Hey Bossman and Boss Lady. What's up?"

"Nothing Jeff. We came by to see if Matt is fine."

"I'm fine."

Everyone looked at Matt when he woke up. Jeff was happy to see his brother looking way better than the first day he got here. Vince was happy to see Matt function too.

"You know Matt, ECW have been pissed off since the accident."

"I know BossMan. I've been watching. I'll come as soon as I recover. The nurse said if I keep this up she might let me go home tomorrow. It all depends on the head doctor."

"Well that's good. Now we can whoop your ass in training."

Everyone laughs at Randy. 30 minutes rolled by. Everyone was just having fun and celebrating the fact that Matt was well again. Vince and Linda decided to leave early and call it a night. They have to get ready for the matches and plans for WM. Randy, Scott, and Shannon decided to stay with Matt, Jeff, and Michelle for a couple more minutes. Scott noticed that Mickie haven't been up here all day. It was 8:30 p.m. and visiting hours end at 9:00. He figured Mickie had got over the entire affair long ago.

"Hey have Mickie been coming up here? I know the situation but I thought she let that go."

"She did. She said was going to come today but her car is not acting right unless Jeff go and quickly pick her up from the hotel that the Superstars are staying in."

"I'll go pick her up Michelle. It's nothing but 5 minutes away from here. I'll be back you guys."

Everyone waved Jeff bye as he walked out the door.

* * *

eff got the information as to where was Mickie's room at. He took the stairs to the second floor and went to Room 265. He knocked on the door a couple of times and Mickie opened up the door and let Jeff inside. She was happy that Shannon called her to let her know that Jeff was on his way to get her. Not because of a chance to see Matt but for something else. She went back into the bathroom to put the finishing touches on her makeup and walked backed into the room. Jeff got off the bed when he noticed that Mickie was done in the bathroom.

"You're ready to go?"

"Yeah I guess. I'm such a dork. No matter what Matt did to me I still love him. I feel like a fool."

Mickie put her hands in her face and started to cry softly. Jeff hate it when women cry. It was such a depressing sight to see. He walked over to her and patted her back to comfort her. Mickie rested her head in Jeff's chest. He paused for a moment. The body laguage was awkward. Mickie looked up in Jeff's eyes and knew he was confused. She smiled slightly and kissed him lightly. Jeff didn't respond back. He just stood there like a sitting duck. Mickie kissed Jeff again and this time a little longer. Jeff still didn't respond back. Mickie started to unzipp Jeff's pants. He jumped a little bit because the door had opened and Michelle walked in the room. Jeff quickly pushed Mickie off of him. Michelle couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe that Jeff would actually take it that far.

"Michelle it's not what you think. She-

"It's exatcly what I think Jeff! How could you! I came from the hospital because I thought something might of happened to you and Mickie but I see what you two were about to do! Mickie I can't believe you either!"

"Michelle he came on to me!"

Jeff was appaled. Mickie had the audacity to stand there and tell that lie.

"Woman why is you lying! Michelle you don't believe her do you!?"

Instead of answering his question Michelle slapped the shit out of Jeff's mouth. She walked away without saying a word to Mickie or Jeff. Jeff quickly ran out to the hallway to get Michelle. Why did he just stood there? Them fake crocidile tears fooled him easily. He was trying to reason with Michelle as they were walking out of the hotel. Everyone was looking at them like they were crazy because there was a lot of hollering and screaming going on between them. Mickie was in the hotel room smiling. She may have not have gotten sex out of Jeff like she wanted but at least she got a kiss. She noticed that something black was on the floor. Mickie picked it up and looked inside of it. It was all of Jeff's credit cards and PIN nUMBER.

"I know it's sinful but hey. More money in pockets won't hurt."

She placed the wallet in her purse and went to parking lot of the hotel to see how much she could get.


	13. The Make Up

Matt was still laying in the hospital bed but this time he was eating some Little Ceasers. He really wasn't supposed to be eating that but who in the hell honestly listen to the doctor besides fat people? Adam was eating pizza along with him. He had stopped by a couple of times after Matt had started talking. The two was in room laughing and talking at the same time while eating their food.

"So have you heard from Jeff ever since last night?"

"No. I think he'll call me or either just come up and see me. I hope he does. I haven't seen Melina ever since I was in the hospital either."

Adam swallowed hard on his pizza. He was surprised that Matt was talking about Melina. Adam drunk some of his Dr. Pepper and placed it back down on the mini table in front of him and Matt.

"You haven't? I thought she was here everyday."

"No. I wonder what the fuck is going on. Anyways can't worry about her. I have to focus on recovering completely and getting my title back."

"Yeah. ECW has been pissed off lately."

"I know. I've never seen the fans that pissed off before."

Adam nodded in agreement. They both were telling jokes for the next five minutes. They ceased when Jeff walks in the door. He sat down without even looking in Matt's or Adam's direction. Jeff was still staring at the floor without thinking about nothing but Michelle. How could all of this happen to him and Michelle? I should've moved-he thought.

"Jeff you alright man?"

Jeff looked up to notice Adam looking at him with concern.

"No. I think it's over between me and Michelle. Mickie came on me and Michelle walked in on us. I fell horrible."

Both Adam and Matt was silent. Matt sensed the sorrow in Jeff's voice so he quickly changed the subject to keep Micheel on his mind.

"Have you seen or talk to Melina?"

"I've seen her the day you got in here but ever since then no."

Matt sighed in disbelief. Adam was finally finished with his food and threw it away. He grabbed his bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"We'll I have to go to the arena. I'll come back and visit you later on Matt."

Adam waved Jeff and Matt good bye and then walked out the door. He went into his pocket to call Vince to let him know he was on his way to the arena for his match.

* * *

Melina was in her hotel room putting the finishing touches to her makeup. She jus got done with her blush when there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it up. The bellbot gave Melina a package and then gave her a clipboard with a form to sign. Melina signed it and told the bellboy thank you. She closed the door and went to her bed and sat down to open her package. When she opened up she smiled. Her lover sent a gold chain with a charm bracelet to go with it. Melina had to make sure everything was going as planned. She rabbed her cell and on the thrid ring a voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey. I got your jewelry and I loved it. How's everthing?"

"Good. I'm glad you loved the jewlery. Its suits you. Also, you'll be happy to know that we can do what we intended to do tonight."

"REALLY!!?"

Melina was happy to hear those words. To leave Matt and every bitch in the WWE she ever fought behind the scenes- and she do mean EVERY bitch she fought- will be music to her ears.

"Go pack sweetheart. Jamaca awaits us tonight. I need you to buy any type of airline tickets that's going to Jamaca tonight. First class, coach whatever. As long as I'm you it doesn't matter."

"Okay sweetie. I'll call you back when I got the tickets. Love you."

"Love you too."

Melina got off the phone with her lover and grabbed her laptop from her bag to search airlines that goes to Jamaca today. Melina was too exicted.

* * *

Jeff was ECW from Matt's room along with Matt. They both saw that the crowd was usually small today. The fans really wanted Matt back. The nurse came in to tell Jeff that she needed to speak to him for a second. Jeff told Matt he'll be right back and walked out the door.

"There's someone here that wants to talk to you."

The nurse walked away and then Jeff was greeted by an unexpected kiss from Michelle. He gladly accepted with no hesitation. When they broke the kiss they looked deeply into each others eyes. Jeff was about to speak but Michelle held her finger up to is lips to shush him.

"Let me do all the talking. I was foolish to think that you would ever do something like that to me. I've calmed down after a while and clled Mickie. She apologize but I still don't forgive her. She told me the truth. She also came by our hotel room to tell me to my face. At that point I knew she was sorry."

"Where is she now?"

"The last time I've seen her was at a bar. I think she'll drink herself into a coma."

Jeff instantly felt bad. Michelle contiuned to talk.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Do you Jeff forgive me?"

"Of course I do. I'm glad your back."

They both hugged another and kissed each other. They were interuppted by Matt's whitsle. They both told Matt to shut up and went back in the room to watch the rest of ECW. Jeff is glad that his life was back on track. He vowed in his heart that he'll make sure that will never happen again. He loved Michelle too much for bullshit.

**_I hoped you guys liked this one. I'm sorry if its a little short. I've been kind of busy lately with school and everything. If you haven't caught the hint yet Lust In The WWE will be coming to an end soon. I can't give you an exact chapter yet but it is. SORRY. Anyways please read and review and tell me what you guys think.~Myresa_**


	14. The Account Was Empty

It was nothing but Love Day when Matt Hardy had returned to ECW. Of coourse upon his return he won his match. When he was done he went backstage only to be greeted by the rest of his ECW friends and some from Raw and Smackdown. Kofi Kingston and Chavo was glad to see Matt back in action.

"We finally got the other Hardy back. My sister-in-law was worried sick about you. These past six have been kind of hard on the WWE."

"I know it has Chavo. Speaking of Vickie how's she doing?"

"She's alright."

"Hey Matt you want to go and have a celebration drink with me and Chavo?"

"No thanks Kofi. I gotta catch up with my girl. I'll talk to you guys later."

Chavo and Kofi waved Matt goodbye as he walked off to his and Melina's locker room. He went inside of it and looked aroung to see if Melina was anywhere in the locker room. Melina was nowhere to be found. Something ain't right. Matt haven't seen or heard from Melina in the past months. Maybe she had to pay bills or something. Melina did have access to Matt's bank account but she was only allowed 10,000 and nothing more. SHe didn't dare go over that much because if she did that was her ass. Matt got his Black card and called the account the bank said it was a balance of 0 dollars. Matt frowned a little and quickly left the locker room to try to go to the bank before it closed.

* * *

att was being very impatient and pacing back and forth. Jeff was looking at Matt like he was crazy along with Scott, Randy, Michelle, and Shannon. The repsitionist called Matt and Matt went over there to see what the lady would say.

"Sir does a Melina sounds familiar to you?"

"Yes. She's my girlfriend. When did she empty the bank account?"

"Just two hours ago. She said he needed it badly."

"I wonder what for?"

"Well it's kind of your fault this happened."

"What the fuck do you mean Jeff?"

In his mind Jeff came to the conclusion that Matt didn't understand anything. If he didn't let Melina have access to the account then this would probabaly would have never happened.

"You should've never left her get the account."

Matt let out a deep sigh.

"You're probably."

"I hate to interupt but their was someone wit her. Melina had cashed a check and the person that was with her indoresed it to Melina."

"Well who was it?"

Scott, Shannon, and Randy said with a little eagernes. Everyone nearly fainted when they heard the name.

**_There I'm done with this chapter! Sorry to leave you guys hanging...again. Sorry I haven't been able to update lately either. I've been really busy. I'm not focused on my other three stories because I want to finish this one first. One more chapter and that's it for this one. Then I'll focus on the other ones. Please R&R and thanks for all the previous reviews!~Myresa_**


	15. The End

Matt quickly drove to his house when he heard the news. Jeff, Randy, Scott, Shannon, and Michelle was right behind him. When the six of them finally got there Matt didn't waste no time to get into his house. He ran as fast as possible to go to his room. Although they were following Matt, Jeff didn't understand as to why Matt went home. Matt was throwing random papers on the ground as he was searching them. Jeff walked up to Matt and tapped him on the shoulder. Matt was still throwing papers on the floor. He didn't look back at Jeff.

"Matt what the hell is you doing? Why in the hell are you throwing papers all over the floor?"

"I'm trying to look for a bank statement. There has to be one somewhere around here."

Matt jumped up and went inside the bathroom to look around in it. Michelle was looking around the room when a envelope caught her eyes. She went up to it and grabbed it off the bed. She opened up the envelope and inside it was a letter. She looked at the first couple of words and quickly put the letter back n the envelope.

"Randy, Shannon, Scott, and Jeff come here and look at this."

They all came towards Michelle to see what she wanted. They all read the letter in silence while Matt was still looking arond the bathroom. When they were done reading the letter Randy let out a long whitsle.

"Damn. That's fucked up."

"I agree with you Randy. That is fucked up."

"I agree with you too Scott. How are we supposed to tell Matt?"

"What you got to tell me Shannon?"

Matt noticed that Shannon had a letter in his hand and before Shannon could jerk away Matt snatched it out of his hands. Matt opened up the letter and his blood began to boil at the first couple of words.

_Dear Matt,_

_If you haven't got the message then now you will know. You will know that I played and left you. You don not need to know where I'm at. Just know that I'm a safe place enjoying life with YOUR money. It was fun what we had but my heart is with my true soulmate. I hope you have a wonderful life by yourself. Don't get mad. It was just LUST IN THE WWE SWEETIE!_

_~Melina_

Matt reacted by throwing chairs and completely destroying his house. He was played like a fool. He knew at that point he will never see Melina's face again.

* * *

Melina was doing like she said enjoying life. She decided to go to Cancun instead of the original trip. It was very beautiful in Cancun. She was outside a spa drinking an Apple Martini when Kelly Kelly took it away from her.

"You need to slow down on the drinks. Do you think we did the right thing? I mean cleaning out a man's bank account is like hitting a man in his balls."

"Matt will be alright. Besides I get to be with my best friend and my soulmate. Thanks for indoresing the check for me girl."

"Anytime. Well that's my cue to leave."

Melina turned around to see her lover standing besides her. Kelly Kelly hugged Melina and waved good bye. Melina started kissing the person she'll always loved no matter what. When they were done they went to the beach and weted each other in the water. Mickie was smiling at the woman she'll spend the rest of her life with.

"I'm glad we planned the plan really good baby."

"Me too Melina sweetie. Let's just enjoy life."

Melina and Mickie continued life without men. It was like Melina said her letter. It was just Lust In The WWE.

**_THE END_**

**_Well that's it for this one. I'll update later. See you guys later and tell me what you think about the end._**


End file.
